La historia sin fin
by Allshipping
Summary: Bien, este es mi primer fanfic, por favor, si tienen alguna critica constructiva, por favor, dejenla


Pues~, ladys and gentleman, ¡bienvenidos al fanfic del señor...¿yo?! , p-pero yo no se hacer fanfics, ¿o si…?, pues, primero, aclaro~:

Pokemon no es de mi propiedad (¿pero por que?, no creo hacer nada más malo que hacer más mega-evoluciones (?), es propiedad de un señor que crea geniales videojuegos pero caros (Satoshi Tajiri), este fanfic va a ser sobre algunos shipping de poke (lo admito, me gustan ) pero creo que serían solo por este momento Specialshipping, Mangaquestshipping, OldivalShipping, , Franticshipping y Transceivershipping, un poco largo, pero, es divertido, bien, comenzaré con el specialshipping~

Parte de Red

Luego de atender mi trabajo como campeón, por fin pude tomar un pequeño descanso, recordaba mis aventuras de hace apenas un año, aunque lo que más recordaba, era un cabello rubio cubierto con un sombrero, perdí la noción del tiempo recordando a aquella chica, por la cual daría todo, me concentré y me di cuenta de que estaba volando con Aero hacia casa, quería tomar un descanso, sonreí y miré hacia abajo, notando que estábamos sobrevolando el bosque verde, voltee hacia Aero y reí, preparando la poke ball de el y la de Lax- Hey Aero, creo que tomaré un desvío~ -reí, regresando a Aero, mientras caía hacia el bosque, vi que no habían muchos pokémon en esa parte, así que saqué a Lax, amortiguando la caída con el peso de este- Bien echo, Lax, muchas gracias amigo –recordé a la pequeña amiga de Yellow, Chuchu, y supe que ella estaría cerca de aquí por simple instinto, regresando a Lax y sacando a Pika- Bien, Pika, hoy visitarás a Chuchu, ¿ha pasado un largo tiempo no? –este asintió, con su típico ''pika pika'', poniéndose mi gorra y acostándose en mi cabeza, reí infantilmente, luego, revisé mi mochila, en lo cual solo estaba mi antigua gorra y algunas max poción,nada para regarle, recordé el estilo de Yellow, lo simple, así que tomé unas margaritas recién crecidas, suspirando- Espero que le guste, debí haberle traído algo digno de ella… -suspiré triste, caminando hacia la parte central del bosque verde.

Cuando caminaba, vi que había un Dragonair atacando a un Raticate, el cual era de Yellow, corriendo hacia ahí mientras Pika estaba delante de mi, antes de llegar, una pokeball se adelantó a mi, la cual capturó a Dratini, esa pokeball, era de nada más y nada menos que de Yellow, me quedé sorprendido, quedando con la boca abierta- ¿Y-Yellow lo capturó? –Recordé aquel momento en el que ella fue atacada por uno de la misma especie que ese pokémon, aquel momento en el que yo solo la veía como una hermana menor, pika, se adelantó a mi, saludando a Chuchu la cual estaba al lado de Yellow, me acerqué tímidamente a Yellow, saludándola- E-etto… -me sonrojé un poco, ya que ella no lo sabía, y seguramente ella me rechazaría (Red-san, eres tan despistado~), pero, yo estaba internamente enamorado de aquella chica desde que no hubo más amenaza hacia el mundo pokemon, ya los Holders estábamos tranquilos en nuestras regiones nativas, así que tuve más tiempo de conocerla a ella misma- ¡H-hola Yellow! –sonreí, mostrándole las flores- S-son para ti… -aquella actitud de niño pequeño ya había desaparecido un poco, claro, ya tengo 18 años, debo madurar, me quedé fantaseando un momento con Yellow, volviendo a concentrarme- H-hey Yellow, ¿t-te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?, ¡c-claro, como amigos!, recorreremos desde aquí hasta ciudad Azulona, yo invito… -hice una sonrisa falsa, mientras que en mi mente solo rondaba la palabra ''idiota…''. (Todas aquellas cosas que no tengan

Sentido, se explicaran con el punto de vista de Yellow).

Yellow tomó mi mano, lo cual para mi, me sentía algo mal, no su contacto, eso era hermoso, si no, que yo no tuve el valor para hacerlo, mientras caminábamos, ella me hizo una pregunta, la cual respondí con mucho gusto- Por que yo quiero tener esta cita contigo, no con Gold o Green… -sonreí mientras seguíamos con nuestro camino hacia ciudad azulona, esperando que este nuevo destino le gustara a aquella chica.

Parte de Yellow ((Creo que ella podría llevar las riendas~)):

Estaba en el bosque verde, entrenando, quería hacerme tan fuerte como Red-san, para así poder corresponderle, aunque era imposible, por lo menos podría intentarlo, ¿no es malo intentar ser lo suficiente para ''aquella persona'', verdad?, mientras tomaba un descanso con Raty y Chuchu, un Dragonair atacó, esta vez no estaba Red-san para salvarme, esta podría ser la prueba que por fin esperaba- ¡Ve, Raty! –Raty se puso enfrente de mi, luego, señalé a aquel dragón- ¡Usa Hiperrayo! –el ataque de Raty había estado de lleno, así que cualquier ataque podría debilitar a aquel Dragonair, este lanzó un dragoaliento, el cual hizo que yo cayera, pero, me levanté sacando una pokeball- ¡Aquí va! –La ball atrapó a aquel pokémon, yo, tomé la pokeball y la guardé, escuchando una voz familiar, sonrojándome hasta las orejas, tomé mi sombrero y me lo coloqué, notando que ya era casi de la estatura de Red-san, lo que me hizo un poco feliz- ¡H-hola Red-san! –Noté como Pika saludó, y dejé que este jugara con Chuchu- Son muy lindos los dos juntos, ¿crees que tengan un segundo hijo? –dije en tono de broma, luego, vi las flores, sonrojándome más- G-gracias Red-san… -sonreí y tomé las flores, bajando la cabeza- Perdón, pero yo no te traje ningún regalo… -al escuchar la petición de este, estaba apunto de contestar, hasta que terminó de hablar- ¿Cómo amigos?, está bien… -aunque el dijera como amigos, este día, por fin, le diré mis sentimientos, tomé su mano con mucho valor, caminando con el, mientras charlaba con el, se me apareció una pequeña duda- Hey Red-san, ¿Por qué me invitaste a mi y no a Green-san, o Gold? –me puse en la mejilla mientras seguía con el, al escuchar su respuesta, me sentí alagada, lo cual me hizo sonreír mientras tomaba la mano de aquel chico de cabello negro.

Habíamos llegado a Ciudad Azulona, vimos a una entrenadora con un traje de Nadadora, nada más ni nada menos que mi rival en el amor de Red, Misty, Red, la ignoró, yo, sonreí y le saqué la lengua, fue algo divertido, por fin pude demostrarle que Red y yo teníamos más oportunidades juntos, ella, solamente se puso furiosa y se fue corriendo en dirección diferente a donde yo caminaba con Red, a los minutos, llegamos al centro comercial de Azulona, compré un vestido Amarillo y estaba apunto de pagar, pero Red tomó mi brazo y me detuvo, negando con la cabeza, me quedé sorprendida, no entendía, luego, este pagó, haciéndome sonreír un poco apenada- Gracias Red-san, te lo pagaré luego… -el me dio un peluche parecido al de un Larvitar, yo, me sonrojé como una pequeña niña, tomándolo y agradeciendo, me quedaré con este peluche hasta el resto de mi vida, si o si, por que me lo regaló Red-san.

Luego de comer, volamos en Aero, llegando a casa de Red, yo, iba a pasar la noche con el, vimos una película y le agradecí por todo lo que el hizo- Gracias Red-san, eres el mejor… -sentí los labios de Red-san sobre los míos, lo cual me hizo casi desmayar de la felicidad, correspondí y le di un abrazo, asintiendo a su pregunta- Claro que quiero ser tu novia, Red-san… -levanté el puño como una niña pequeña, me sonrojé ante lo que dijo después de ello, levantando el puño como una niña pequeña en índice de victoria- Yo también te quiero…-me acerqué a su oído, susurrando ''Ese fue mi primer beso…''. ((Se explicará más detalladamente con Red~))

Volvemos con Red~ (se que esta parte no es larga, pero es solo para terminar):

Llegando al centro comercial, vimos a aquella chica de pelo naranja, solamente, la ignoré, según algunos, ella estaba enamorada de mi, pero yo no estaba enamorado de ella, Misty me ayudó mucho, y además, me dio un gran compañero, Gyara, pero, lo que siento por ella no se compara a mi amor por Yellow, cuando llegamos, fuimos a una tienda de ropa, Yellow, tomó un vestido, y antes de que pagara, tomé su brazo y negué, sonriendo- Yo pago, Yellow~ -pagué el vestido, ella se merecía más que eso, pero al parecer, no quería nada más, en un acto de bondad, le di un peluche de Larvitar que había comprado para ella, después de la cena, llegamos a casa, ella pasaría la noche conmigo, mientras veíamos la película infantil ''Deerling y Xerneas'' ((Ya saben, el equivalente a Bambi en pokémon, Xerneas le queda mejor al padre que Sawsbuck.)) , solté una lagrimita al terminar la película, ya que cada vez que Gold y yo la veíamos, llorábamos como nenitas, pero esta vez tenía que ser fuerte, sin darme cuenta, le di un abrazo a Yellow, aunque no me separé, me acerqué a sus labios, besándola, esperando que fuera correspondido, y al saber que este lo fue, sonreí y seguí con el siguiente paso- Y-Yellow, se que han pasado años, perdón por no decírtelo antes, pero, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –al ver como esta dijo que si, mi mente victoreaba, pero, yo solo sonreí- Te quiero, Yellow…-Al ver como esta se acercaba a mi, me sonrojé y me estremecí al sentir y escuchar el susurro de esta, acercándome también a su oído, susurrándole ''también el mío…''…

The End~

Muy bien, este fue el primer capitulo de esta serie, espero que les guste, pronto subiré el segundo capitulo, así que prepárense para ver a Gold y Crystal~


End file.
